Blood Play
by assuit
Summary: Betrayal and sex, passion and surrender. The hunter and his prey dancing around their turbulant relationship, looking for answers and the final outcome.
1. Chapter 1 Blood Play

Authors note: this is a dark and more violent Henry/Vicki story but I hope you'll still enjoy it. I have a HEA in mind.

Second note: I have worked for over 8 months on "Save Blood Ties" campaigns. Unfortunately as of this date no word on any more seasons of this terrific show.

Chapter One - Blood Play

Vicki said it was over and that she would never walk through his door again. What where her exact words "Get the fuck out of my office out of my city and out of my life".

She was glad he was leaving and it couldn't happen soon enough. With a broken heart Henry knew that she was a woman of her word and that this was the final goodbye. He left her office that night coming home, hunger but too broken hearted to feed.

So why oh why was she walking through his door, grabbing him with unbridled passion, running her hands all over his chest tonight. His senses exploded with the realization that she was giving herself over to passion to him - finally.

Henry's hand moved up the side of her body until he had reached her slightly parted mouth. He traced a finger lightly over her lips feeling the seductive moisture and heat playing across his skin. Vicki's tongue teased his finger then slowly drew it into her mouth. Henry hissed at the feeling of her tongue and teeth playing against sensitive artistic fingers knowing what damage the could cause the most sensitive part of his body. Drawing back Vicki slid down his body until she was on her knees in front of him. Henry slumped against the door of his apartment throwing back his head groaning at she worked the same magic below.

"Henry?" came a voice from the bedroom. Henry froze against Vicki's body. How could he have forgotten Jennie in the bedroom. They had sex only a few hours ago with Henry taking care of his need for blood and a quick mindless fuck with a pretty face. Jennie had fallen into a drunken sleep almost immediately leaving Henry feeling frustrated and empty at the encounter.

After taking a quick shower he put on his working clothes and had sat down at his desk using his pain and frustration to finally draw those last few chapters of his story about 'her'. He had felt bad about using the drunken girl and wanted to at least let her rest a while before scrubbing her memory and getting rid of the now unwanted female.

Vicki pushed Henry away with all the force she could muster causing him to stumble back. "Vicki" he said pleadingly trying to move back towards her just as Jennie came out of his bedroom, her shirt unbuttoned and skirt rumpled. "You have company?" Jennie asked looking at Vicki disdainfully through blood shot eyes and smelling like old sex.

Henry grabbed the handcuffs from his back pocket and with lightening speed handcuffed Vicki to a heavy piece of furniture just inside the door. Vicki cursed at Henry wildly swinging her fist towards his face which he only just ducked away from.

"What the fuck are you doing" yelled Jenni as Henry zoomed towards her using vampire speed and stared into her eyes, ignoring the foul language coming from Vicki's mouth behind him. "You will go home and forgot you ever met me, NOW". Jennie's eyes went blank as she picked up her purse and walked out the door in a state of undress all thoughts of Henry forgotten.

Turning back to Vicki Henry contemplated his next move, glad that his fathers sword was safely sitting across the room.

Henry stalked over to her crouching down in front of Vicki who was sitting on the floor trying to unsuccessfully get the handcuff off the leg of the furniture. "You should go after your Happy Meal Henry unless you want to go hungry tonight!"

"I'm good" he said provoking her further. "I've eaten already".

Vicki tried kicking out but before the movement had began she found herself flat against the floor with Henry pressing down on her body with his.

"Your not leaving here until you get what you really want from me, I'm doing this because you can't seem to Vicki, its what we both want" he murmured against her lips.

Henry unlocked the handcuffs throwing her over his shoulder kicking open the doors to his bedroom placing her on the bed. Vicki tryed to roll off the mattress but felt his body coming down on top of hers, pinning her down as he secured the handcuffs to a chain dangling down from the headboard. "We're going to finish this now" he murmurs as he grabs her head stilling it as his lips pressed down on top of hers. "Don't be frightened Vicki" he purred against her mouth.

Henry drew Vicki into his arms whispering into her ear "trust me" Vicki stared into his eyes watching them turn black, his lips pulled back from the lengthening fangs. Pushing Vicki's hair aside gently with his fingers he placed his mouth against her shoulder letting the tension build. Vicki's heart was racing now, wanting the bite but afraid of the power it gave Henry over her.

Plunging down Henry sank his fangs into her neck drawing in that first mouthful before opening his lips, fangs still pressed deep, allowing the blood from the wound to run down Vicki's body, bathing them both.

Vicki asked in a strangled voice "what are you doing?" frightened at the situation which was escalating out of control.

"Blood Play" he whispered lifting his mouth away from her skin, breaking the seal to answer her questions. Bringing his lips back against her skin Henry sucked in the beautiful flow of blood while pressing his fangs in deeper causing Vicki to gasp in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Drawing his hand through the warm fluid Henry caressed her breasts coating them with her slippery blood. Vicki groaned in his arms trying to bring his play to an end pushing against his chest. "Not yet" he rasped against her skin twisting his fangs slightly tearing flesh beneath them. Vicki shuddered in his arms, gasping his name "Henry".

Henry growled at her throat worrying the wound further with his teeth before allowing her body to slip onto the bed beneath him. Smiling he surveyed the damage to her neck watching the blood oozing out of the open wounds, bringing his body closer to hers, rubbing in the blood between their bodies.

Looking down Henry watched as his chest, belly and hardness become coated in the warm red fluid. He groaned in agony as the pressure of his erection became unbearable, precum flowing freely from the engorged tip threatening to explode between them. Sliding back down her body Henry reveled in the sight bringing the pulsing head of his erection to her entrance, teasing the folds aside, seeking.

Leaning down towards her neck he watched the wound pulse out even more blood as he rammed himself to the hilt into of her tight body and bringing her screaming out his name. Henry moaned and dived down hungrily lapping at the fluids. Sucking kissing and rubbing himself purring his pleasure at being covered with her precious life giving force.

Almost against her will her body began to respond in kind causing Vicki to draw Henry down towards her. Resting her forehead against his she whispered "my turn".

Henry stilled himself within her and unlocked the handcuffs knowing now she wouldn't try to escape. Henry stared as Vicki drew back her lips from her teeth and Henry watched through heavy eyes as Vicki brought her mouth to his neck, scraping at first causing him to hardened further within her.

"Beg Henry" she whispered with her teeth gripping his skin, teasing him with the tips scratching the surface of skin. Henry growled refusing to give into her demands drawing his fingers through her hair attempting to drag her away from his exposed neck. Vicki resisted his not so gentle tugs pinching his nipples viciously before plunged her blunt teeth viciously into his neck tearing the tissues with her inexperience and lust. Henry screamed out while Vicki held his neck to her mouth, taking her first tentative sips of his rich blood. With her teeth still embedded in his neck he heard her whisper "Fuck me".

All control breaking away the mask of human. All hell broke loose, blood flowing freely between the two of them in the dark night. Henry screamed again and again as he lost control and orgasmed, spasming again and again until moaning he fell against her body crying at the pain of too much pleasure.

Many minutes later after Henry sealed the wounds as best he could at Vicki's neck they lay facing each other side by side staring at each other in wonder at the passion they had shared together.

Vicki coming down from the passion and feeling a fool for wanting to surprise Henry this night by giving into him finally. It was a surprise to Jenni that was for sure. Henry bowed his head tracing a finger between their bodies trying to find the right words.

"Henry" she asked. "Last night you told me how much you loved me and wanted me in your life, how you would stay and fight by my side against the demon if I only said the word" Vicki stopped and stared at Henry, her eyes hardening.

"Tonight I come over and find yet another beautiful blond coming out of your bedroom. Had you already fucked her Henry?"

Henry just stared back at Vicki thinking hard about how to answer that question. "I thought we were finished, I thought you were done with me Vicki. I told you I loved you and all you did was turn away and walk out. How was I to know?" he said daring to look into her eyes.

"You son of a bitch you did fuck her didn't you. I didn't interrupt anything I was just seconds!" she hissed.

Vicki got off the bed and looked down at her bloody body and then at his. "Well I hope you enjoyed your dessert Henry. This is the first and last time I'll ever have sex with you and in case your wondering, it wasn't that great either" Vicki finished spitefully. Walking away from him she slammed the bathroom door shut and with a click locking him out.

Henry brought his fingers to his torn neck wincing at the pain of the torn tissues which were


	2. Chapter 2 Bond Play

_You Tube - Blood Ties - Right Here - Staind_

**Chapter 2 - Bond Play**

3 weeks later

The ache between her thighs was intensified seeing the sexual game play going on all around her at the exclusive club "Bond Play".

Trying desperately hard not to think about Henry and the mind blowing sex they had shared was difficult but not impossible for her. Until now! That royal bastard had left her wanting and needing more. She felt like an alcoholic who had fallen off the wagon, in her case the no sex wagon and she wasn't at all sure she could ignore her needs any longer.

Of all the places to be hunting down a wayward husband she had to end up at the most exclusive BDSM club in town.

A rush of air by her side and Vicki felt herself being propelled into a private room of the side of the corridor. Pulling her baton free and flicking it out she turned to face her assailant only to find herself looking into the smiling eyes of one Henry Fitzroy.

"I didn't know you were partial to places like this" he purred locking the door to the private room and leaning back against it.

"Henry I'm here on a case" she said in a rush looking around at the black room with its hanging chains, whips, burning candles and back leather table with handcuffs.

Henry moved into the room and walked around her drawing his fingers up and down the baton in a suggestive manner before stopping behind her.

"Do you have a safe word?" he asked before kissing down the side of her neck and gently sucking on the pulse point below her ear enjoying the rushing of her blood just below the surface calling to him.

Henry's insistent pulls against the flesh of her neck without breaking the skin caused her to drop the baton onto the ground. "Your safe word?" he asked again bringing his lips away from her neck.

Vicki roused herself enough to wonder at the madness of the situation, was she really going to relinquish control to him. "It's stop" she said feeling foolish at her lack of originality.

"That works for me" he murmured brushing his lips against the side of her mouth letting her taste his sweet breath. "This is how it works, from now on you call me milord". Vicki stopped for a second and started to chuckle. Henry swiftly brought his hand up and grasped her hair pulling her head back letting her see his black eyes and elongated fangs growling. Vicki swallowed hard feeling the beginnings of fear "Yes" she said. "Yes what" demanded Henry gripping harder. "Yes milord" she replied.

"Kneel" he demanded and Vicki felt her knees buckle taking her to the ground in the middle of this strange room. He walked around her his hands clasped behind his back. "This all of this is about control. Losing control, by being controlled... taking control, by controlling someone.

"It is also about trust and serving your partner's needs," he said, continued, circling her again. "I serve you by giving you what you need... you serve me through submission, through accepting what I give you." He paused and then asked, "Do you understand?"  
"Yes" she replied keeping her head down and allowing the strange situation to wash over her.

Seeing Vicki down on her hands and knees before him caused his arousal to become painful in its need for release but he enjoyed the pain of denying his desires. With lips slightly parted and a small intake of breath he thought of the pleasure of 'topping' this formidable woman.

"You will be punished if you displease me. Take off your clothes". Henry stepped back to get a better view of Vicki's' struggle to not obey warring with need to surrender to his will. Crouching down in front of her he watched her like prey.

Vicki's fingers trembled while undoing the buttons, slowly parting the material of her shirt exposing to his eyes the white lace bra against her beautiful light olive skin. Her pink tips visible and erect through the sheer fabric. Finally she knelled before him in just her underwear a pile of discarded clothes off to one side.

He pulled her to his body and let his fingers roam over her flesh; he exploited her most erogenous zones, those secret places she hadn't known about until she allowed someone else to touch her.

"It pleases me to look at you," he whispered. "All of you."

She sighed softly in his arms enjoying the feel of his body against hers.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of... nothing to hide," he said, "Crawl to the bench" he ordered.


	3. Chapter 3 Turn around

_Blood Ties - Henry's Torture - "My Immortal"_

**Chapter 3 – Turn Around**

Vicki stopped mid crawl and rocked back on her heels as the rational part of her mind woke up from the sexual spell weaved by one Henry Fitzroy. She gasped at the power of seduction he seemed to weave over her against her own rational mind. Gathering her strength and resolve Vicki turned back towards him trying to salvage what was left of her pride and dignity and in an act of defiance she spat out the words.

"You are such a bastard, can't you find some other whore to play these sick games with you." Vicki looked into his eyes briefly seeing the passion for her burn before turning away before he could see her thoughts drift towards the night of blood play they had shared.

Turning from his accusing eyes she clutched onto the bench and brought herself upright failing to notice Henry move until she felt the pain of her arms being held to her side. Struggling to escape his iron grip Vicki fought with all her meager human strength which was a futile gesture at best.

"Get your hands off me" she growled just before his hand flew across her mouth to stifle any further noise.

Vicki gasped against his palm as she felt the fingers of his other hand pluck her nipple hard causing it to harden against her will. "I believe the words you are looking for are yes mi'lord" he purred against her neck feeling the erect nipple brushing against his sensitive palms.

Stilling in his arms she felt his hands loosen allowing her to turn to face him so angry her vision turned red with rage and her body trembling with the need to lash out.

Henry's eyes narrowed looking at the defiant woman in front of him thwarting not only his pleasure but her own which he could smell blooming around her like a night rose. Stepping back Henry bowed his head in what was almost a courtly gesture then turned without a word and left the room leaving Vicki standing there with only her rage and lust for company.

Taking a few seconds to register her victory over not just Henry but also her own desperate needs she sank against the bench fingering the chains and cuffs wondering if she hadn't just denied herself yet again the pleasure that giving herself over to a lover/ A man who could help her leave behind her fears, allow the lover to dominate her, something she had always secretly wished for in a man but had never allowed herself the pleasure of experiencing.

"Dam it to hell" she said out loud to no one in particular rubbing her eyes in frustration.

Henry leaned his head against the door of the room not quite ready to move away from the woman inside who caused his body tighten and throb painfully and his heart to ache for the trust they once shared.

Her scent, her arousal clung to him calling to him to go back into that room and do whatever it took to have her. Henry pushed away from the door he did something that shocked even himself. Grasping the handle he opened the door once more and moved into the room closing it behind then removing the key and throwing over to a startled Vicki

Locking eyes with the beautiful proud woman Henry sank down to the floor onto his knees allowing his head to fall forward and his mane of brown curls to fan around his face knowing without seeing that Vicki was shocked to see the proud and arrogant prince humbled before her.

"Punish me as you see fit" he said softly before crawling towards the bench and stripping off his cloths with quiet efficiency. Henry watched with interest the emotions playing across Victoria's face. Kneeling in front of her naked and aroused he moved up to the bench clasping the ankle restraints and bring them in place before lying down and bringing his hands above his head to the restraints at either side of his head.

The darkened room with its black walls seemed to absorb all sound drawing Vicki into a world of quite dark reflection, a world where she was allowed.

Shaking herself out of her shocked state she moved over to his hands and proceeded to buckle the leather straps around his wrist pulling them tight enough to cause Henry to wince with the slight pain before going around to the other side and securing the other tugging it tightly. Henry's heart started to pound in his chest from the remembrance of being tied down all those months ago by the mad priest and tortured.

In all his years of walking amongst humans as a vampire he had never allowed himself to be this vulnerable with a woman. He hoped to hell he hadn't just made the worst mistake of his long life.


	4. Chapter 4 One flew over the

_You Tube - Blood Ties Save Henry_

**Chapter 4 – One Flew Over the ...**

Henry groaned in anticipation while watching Victoria walking slowly towards his prostrate body lying like a pagan offering on the alter. This was a sacrifice he was willing to make to the most beautiful, demanding and frustrating woman ever to have come into his life. He loved her with a white hot passion which only seemed to build even after taking her, fucking her body, drinking her blood like a half crazed animal all those weeks ago. His craving for her building over the weeks to the point he found it impossible to take another women to ease the burning passion.

Yes, this relationship called to him like no other. It might also be the death of him he thought in the back of his mind.

Pausing before him Vicki reached the wall behind the table and pulled off a flogger consisting of three leather ties knotted on the end. Bending down until they were within inches of each other Henry watched the tip of her tongue wetting those plumb lips in anticipation. Slowly she dragged on the leather ties across the inside of his thighs all the while watching intently his reactions to the feeling of something that could do so much damage being brushed across the most sensitive part of his body.

Lips brushing against his own drew his attention away from the leather as he became engrossed in the taste of spices and the feeling of deep pleasure at the sweet surrender of her mouth against his.

Fuck! In a flash all thoughts of her lips were driven out by the mind blowing pain of his inner thighs receiving a savage blow. Vicki drew back from Henry's lips smiling at the looking of shock and his inner struggle not to show he could take whatever it was she needed to give him.

Stepping back Vicki brought her arm up slowly again and using more force than he believed her capable of brought down the lash again this time over his erect nipples causing another blast of white hot pain though his already jacked up nervous system.

"Vicki?" he asked as her arm drew back for another blow to his body.

"You'll heal Henry" was her only reply before bringing down the whip again across his chest. Hard enough this time to actually draw a thin line of blood.

Bracing himself before the blow Henry drew upon his royal dignity and refused to show any sign to Vicki that she was hurting him. No just physically but emotionally with the pleasure she was taking at abusing his body and his trust.

"You could always use your safe word Henry" said Vicki smiling down at his angry eyes as he tugged on the restraints testing their true strength.

"Fuck you!" said Henry growlling low in his throat, his blue/green eyes positively sparking with frustration and anger.

Smiling Vicki drew back her arm again and this time used her full strength and lashed across his erection and vulnerable sacks. Hissing at the pain Henry closed his eyes resigned to the fact Vicki appeared to be bent on beating him, bringing pain to his body and taking advantage of his helplessness.

"Shall I kiss it better" she purred against the red and swollen skin in an abrupt turn around.

Henry froze and opened his eyes to see Vicki's mouth brushing over his wilting erection, bringing it back to full life with a roar. Not daring to move a muscle in case he set off the vicious side of this feral woman he bit back a moan as her tongue darted out and licked a warm line from the base of his erection to the tip gathering up the drop of pre-cum forming.

Opening her shirt Vicki removed her bra freeing her erect nipples. Kissing the shaft of his engorged cock Vicki ran her tongue from the tight sack below to the tip again but this time bringing her hard nipple under his sack and teasing them further as her lips concentrated on the broad head of his erection. Groaning now and not bothering to hide his pleasure Henry watched Vicki's delicate but determined workings on his cock bringing him closer with every pull and touch.

Smiling she brought her fingers up the insides of his thighs, slowly creeping her way towards his balls again. He moaned as she fitted a hand under his testicles, lifted and cupped them gentle, drawing her tongue over the sacks. Turning her attention to the stiff length of his engorged erection she ran the tip of her tongue up his length, from base to crown, laving her way around the glans, finding the sensitive spot on the underside that made his gasp.

"Pay back is a bitch Henry" said Vicki with a smile that only spoke of evil things crossing her mind.

Henry watched in horror as Vicki backed away from him turned to the door unlocking it. Smiling once more at him she walked out closing the door. Henry for the first time in his life was shocked beyond words, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. She was gone, she had left him beaten, throbbing and tied down!

Tugging desperately on the bindings Henry realized in horror the owners of Bond Play had spent a little too much money on realism in the bondage. The result was he was firmly held in place with no means of freeing himself, naked and helpless. Well as helpless as a vampire gets.

He struggled against the restraints holding him vowing bloody murder on the woman who had left him there when the sound of femmine laughter filled the room as the door opened. Two women stood there briefly for a moment in shock taking in the sight of one gorgeous male full erect and naked bound to the table.

"If you wouldn't mind could you please release me" he asked willing himself not to look as pathetic as he felt at being found like this.

"We'll set you free" said the first woman purred walking towards him and grabbing his erection.

"After we have ourselves a little fun!" both women giggled and began to rub grab and pull at Henry's naked body, determined to have their pleasure before releasing this hunk of beautiful man flesh lying there like an offering.


	5. Chapter 5 Down and

_You Tube - Blood Ties Principles of Lust_

**Chapter 5 – Down and Dirty**

Henry emerged from the 'room' sometime later pulling at the cuffs of his shirt frowning. The two women had been easy enough to overpower with the voice but after securing his freedom he had taken out his frustration and angry on them. Forcing brutal, humiliating sex on both, bending them to his will, his power and in the ending fucking them both senseless, leaving them bleeding and half conscious on the floor of the room and not caring in the least. This was the Fitzroy that wasn't to be taken lightly.

Respect, this vampire needed more respect and playing Mr Nice guy wasn't working right now. Henry stalked out of the club not noticing the terrified looks from the patrons scrambling to get out of his way.

The very air around him seeming to chill with his presence. This was a vampire in his power putting the humans firmly in their place on the food chain. That wasn't his intention of course, these people meant nothing to him. He wanted, no needed to break that woman who has caused him to fall into this state. The beast within him needed to hunt down and punish one Victoria Nelson. He needed her bleeding and begging at his feet.

Time was on his side. Time was always on the side of the vampire.

**...**

Vicki tossed her sorry ass into her office chair leaning back and groaning. Irritated she scratched at what could only be a flea bite she had received the night before in that flop house of a motel she was forced to stay at after leaving Henry at the club bound and at the mercy of whoever found him.

Terrified of his vengeance she called in at 'Motel Dog', a fitting name. It was run by an old guy who she did a favor for on the force and had become friendly with some years ago. The motel did a roaring trade with dog owners, people who had to take their pets where ever they went, fleas and all.

After arriving in a state sometime after 2.00am Bill had been only to happy to help out his favorite ex cop and had even gone so far as to refuse payment, offering to the best room in the establishment.

"Vicki, if your in trouble and need to stay at my flea bitten place then you don't have to explain or pay, you stay here as long as you like girl" said Bill gently patting her hand before shuffling off to bed after handing her a key.

"Shit" said Vicki scratching at another spot. Her first priority was to get a flea bomb and get rid of the critters before sleeping there again tonight.

Coreen stuck her head around the corner "Coffee" she said in her usual perky fashion.

"Vicki you don't look so hot?" she said looking concerned.

"I so do not want to talk about that right now Coreen" said Vicki.

"Unfortunately due to circumstances beyond my control you can reach me on my cell phone at night and not my apartment. And NO I'm not explaining. Also I'm not taking any appointments here after dark for the foreseeable future"

Coreen sat down opposite Vicki troubled by the developments which all spelt "HENRY" in capital letters. Shaking her head Coreen moved off to the appointment book to move around all the appointments which were already booked and fell after dark.

Vicki leaned back into her chair thinking back on the night.

Yea she was a bitch to have done that to him but he had been a bastard trying to force her into sex again. Who was wrong? Who was right?

How much would she be made to pay when he finally caught up with her?


	6. Chapter 6 bloody consequences

_You Tube - Blood Ties Sexy Boy_

_You Tube - Blood Ties - Crashed_

**Chapter 6 – Bloody Consequences**

Not wanting to risk running into Henry before she was ready Vicki had gone to his apartment in the morning after showering using a different body wash and shampoo. Also not willing to take any more risks than necessary she had arrived at dawn in his buildings car park and carefully placed the tracking device under his pride and joy with crime scene gloves making sure to touch as little as possible.

Two nights in that flea bitten hotel had been enough for her and tonight she was going to face Henry accept the consequences of her actions.

As evening fell Vicki checked the tracking beacon one last time she pin pointed his hunting grounds for the night "Club Valis" a club notorious for its pricey drinks and beautiful models. How very Henry.

Vicki pulled her shoulders back checking her pocket one last time to make sure the "illuminceion del sol" was still in her jacket pocket and within easy reach. She hoped to god never to have to use the thing but with the way things were now between her and Henry she felt the need for a back up plan, an escape route if all else failed. After waiting till 20 minutes after his arrival Vicki walked down the stairs of the nightclub with a sense of deja vu. God, it had only been 12 months ago when a certain young man had grabbed her elbow and spun her around asking the question "your new here".

Yea, she was new, new to vampires, zombies, mummies and all the rest of the crazy that went down, all of it with one steadfast friend by her side. She remembered the moment things began to unravel between them, that night she ran him through with his own sword and drank his blood.

Shaking her head to clear away all the "what if's" Vicki focused on the scene before her in the nightclub.

...

Henry scented her body and grew still in his feeding off the leggy model. So she had finally come to him after running. Pay back!

...

Vicki felt her body being propelled through the darkness. Steel bands wrapped around her body until she made heavy contact with the wall in the dark corner of the nightclub knocking the breath out of her body.

"You've come to play?" purred Henry forcing her head to one side and licking up the side of her neck to her jaw. Hard hands grabbed her body forcing it against his as he ground himself into her.

"I should force you down onto your knees right here, right now and fuck you like an animal" said Henry. "That's all I am to you Vicki, a trained vampire you've always had on a leash". Henry bit into her ear drawing blood.

"Please Henry, I came here to apologize, to talk" whispered Vicki trying to ignore the pain.

Henry's hands ran over her body and froze. Oh fuck he hadn't felt it had he. Henry began to tremble as his fingers wrapped themselves around a familiar object and drew it out of Vicki's jacket pocket.

...

Mike walked across to the bartender hoping to get a lead on the death of the bouncer killed last week in a knife fight behind the club.

"Excuse me, I'd like to ask a few questions" he began.

"If your a cop I'd suggest to go over there" said the bartender indicating a corner of the club.

"Oh fuck" said Mike under his breath watching a very two very familiar people squaring off from one another, Vicki bleeding from somewhere onto her shirt and one very angry black eyed vampire.

...

Henry dragged Vicki's struggling body into the alley his arm locked around her throat snarling at Mike as he followed them gun drawn.

"Let go of her Henry" said shouted Mike trying to bring the situation under control. He didn't know what was going on between them but this had crossed the line.

"Mike, its ok" gasped Vicki struggling to draw breath against the tightening arm cutting off her air supply.

Henry growled back at the detective releasing his hold on her neck suddenly and gripping her shoulders pressing her body to his. Vicki could feel the sharp outline of his erection pressing into her back, throbbing.

"That's better" said Mike glad Henry was backing down. "Now just release her to me, nice and easy" he finished concerned that Henry was as jacked up as any addict he had come across.

Quicker than the eye could follow Henry plunged his fangs into Vicki's neck from behind, locking one arm across her body keeping her struggling body in place. Mike watched in horror as the blood poured out of her neck, staining her white top with bright red blood.

Mike pulled off a quick shot to the side of Henry's head in warning. Henry bit down harder in response growling low down in his throat between swallows of her blood.

Looking down the barrel of his gun he knew he was going to have to kill that bastard as Vicki's color was rapidly turning gray with blood loss. Lining Henry's head up with the sight of his gun Mike did what was necessary and squeezed off the killing shot. Blinking rapidly just as he pulled the trigger Henry blurred to the right dropping Vicki's unconscious body to the ground as he moved rapidly up the wall and disappeared over the roof tops. Mike managed to fire off two more shots but at the speed Henry was moving he very much doubted he'd been hit.

All thoughts of Henry disappeared as he bent over Vicki's body lifting her off the ground and pressing his hand over the wounds in her neck to staunch the flow.

"Vicki" he whispered grateful her pulse was still strong. Reaching into his coat pocket Mike pulled out his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

"Mike" Vicki groaned coming back from the darkness. "Is Henry ok?" she asked.

"That royal bastard almost killed you Vicki. After I get you to hospital and the sun rises I'm going over to his penthouse, break in and put a stake through his undead heart" said Mike straining to listen for the sound of an ambulance on its way.

"Don't Mike, if you do that I'll never forgive you. I'll tell them you were responsible for my injury!" she said getting more hysterical at the thought of Mike killing Henry.

"Give me one good fucking reason why not after what I just witness. He could have KILLED you Vicki" he roared in frustration.

"It's between me and him Mike or I swear to god I'll come after you!" yelled Vicki right back at him. "Promise me" said Vicki in a quieter voice obviously weak from blood loss.

"Ok Vicki, I promise you this. If one dead body or god forbid if you turn up dead I'm going to drag that bastard out of his bed and watch him burn in the sun" said Mike grimly.

God he was sick of all this shit.


	7. Chapter 7 Tied up in Blood

_You Tube - Blood Ties Tonight We Dine in Hell_

**Chapter 7 – Tied up in Blood**

Vicki struggled to get her clothes on, gratefully accepting the shirt Mike handed her to replace her own.

The doctors had cleaned the wounds on her neck listening all the while to her explanation of a dog attack in the alley. Mike rolled his eyes mouth set in a grim line neither confirming or denying the story, too pissed off at Vicki that he didn't trust himself to speak.

"You owe me Vicki," said Mike after the doctors had left leaving Vicki to struggle out of god awful hospital gown. Mike couldn't help but notice that somehow she made that awful thing look sexy. Huffing in disgust at himself Mike turned away.

"Mike, thanks you know, for everything. Please don't take this the wrong way but I need you to butt out. Henry and I need to sort this out, he had his reasons for snapping" she finished fastening the button on the shirt.

"Fuck – those – reasons! Listen to yourself Vicki, you sound like one of those wives we used to escort to the hospital after their husbands beat the crap out of them. Is this what he's reduced you to?" asked Mike getting up into her face.

"No wait I get it, he's the best fuck you've ever had and you can't give that up can you" said Mike coming toe to toe with Vicki, skin flushed with emotions.

"So what if he is?" spat back Vicki tired of all this alpha male shit coming her way and wanting to get Mike off her case as quickly as possible. Men didn't like being compared.

Mike backed off eyes narrowing. "Don't forget what I said Vicki. I'll take that bastard down in a heartbeat. I just need a reason."

...

A weary Vicki showered and went to bed, no longer concerned about Henry or Mike, she just wanted her life back were her final thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

...

A crushing pressure awoke Vicki in the deep of the night. Trying to make sense and draw breath she blinked looking into Henry's eyes staring back at her, seeming to glow in the night his body pressed down hard against her own.

She didn't fight him...

Hands tore open the camisole top and shredded the sleep shorts within seconds exposing her naked flesh. She felt him shoving down his trousers freeing his throbbing length. Henry grasped himself and pressing the thick head of his cock against her core before surging forward. Lodging the head just within her folds he fought to gain access when her body wasn't ready. Retreating slightly he coated himself in her juices which had began to flow against her will and pushed back inside lodging himself half way before stopping.

Panting and shaking Henry growled as he pinned her hands above her body as he moved in small sharp thrusts trying to get past the resistance of her tight muscles.

Drawing back he surged again using his superior strength to move past the resisting muscles lodging himself to the hilt causing Vicki to gasp in pain at the forced intrusion. Taking pity on the woman Henry stilled himself until he felt her muscles relax slightly around his length before he started slowly withdrawing and plunging back into silken depths.

All this occurred in total silence without asking, just taking.

She felt his anger in the hard, powerful long strokes as he began to move. She felt his lust permeating the air around them as her body opened to his further.

Without even trying to bring her to orgasm Henry began to pound into her body becoming lost in his needs. The only sounds filling the air where the sharp sounds of his flesh taking hers as he reached for release. Time stretched out for Vicki as she was held pinned down against the bed watching in the shadows as Henry moved above her body. His eyes never meet hers as his arms began to shake when he climaxed violently. His orgasm finally wrenched a series of low groans from his throat as his come filled her body pulsing deep within her. These were first sounds made by either one of them during the taking.

Collapsing against her Henry finally looked into her eyes before slowly pulling his still hard penis out of her core. Vicki felt the excess running down and flowing over the insides of her thighs. Still no words, no apologies, no explanations.

Within a blink of an eye he was gone, more like a dream than a dream.

Hopefully that was the end of it?/...

...

Turning her head Vicki looked to the door as her 'new client' walked in. Henry! Sliding down into the booth opposite her Henry placed the _illuminceion del sol_ on the table between them.

"Didn't you get your money's worth last night Henry?" said Vicki refusing to look into his eyes. Remembering the intensity and fury they held before as he was taking her.

"I've come to hire your services" he said simply playing with the torture device before him on the table of the booth before continuing.

"I still don't feel the score is settled between us. I want to hire you for the next three nights after which all debts are cleared on both side" said Henry trying to capture her eyes with his. His groin tightening at the smell of her body, the memory of her core wrapped around him and the delicious silent fuck of the

night before.

"Hired? There are girls outside on the street corner you can hire Henry" said Vicki sliding to get out of the booth before a restraining hand pulled her back down again.

"I want to hire you as my whore Vicki" Henry looked at the flush of blood which infused her skin hearing words. She was delicious. "I want to finish what we started at Club Bond. I promise that if at anytime it's too much for you all you have to do is say enough and I'll stop whatever is I'm doing. I won't hurt you physically" he finished.

"And what was last night?" asked Vicki.

No answer.

"Why would I agree to this Henry?" said Vicki in a tight voice.

"Because I'll either hire you or I'll kill you, its your choice Victoria".


	8. Chapter 8 Signed Sealed and Delivered

_You Tube - Blood Ties Lick_

**Chapter 8 – Signed Sealed and Delivered**

Vicki opened the doors to Henry's' penthouse not sure what to expect but determined to finish what had been started all those weeks ago. Bracing her shoulders she peered into the low light looking for him.

"Over here Victoria" said Henry from his work station.

Crossing the floor unable to read his mood or his intentions Vicki paused in front of his work station wondering if this was part of the game.

"I need to finish sketching this panel but you can take care of this at the same time" said Henry pulling down his loose lounge pants and revealing a fully engorged member.

"But..." she began.

"I did not ask you to talk" was his short reply.

Conflict warred within her. Three nights, three nights she kept chanting inside her head. Falling to her knees and moving under his desk Vicki moved forward as Henry opened his thighs allowing her body to move between them. Reaching up Vicki grasped his cock in her hand placing her warm moist lips against the tip, flicking her tongue out and swirling it around the head.. Henry paused in his sketching for a moment before continuing his work never looking in her direction.

Slowly moving her mouth around the head of the penis causing it to swell further Vicki slid her lips down either side of the shaft all the way to the base. Pausing there Vicki held his heavy sack in her hands gently pulling and squeezing the sack before moving her mouth to them and suckling on each causing them to tighten and swell..

The low lighting, soft classical music and the scratching of the pencil created a simmering mood of dark night and decedent lust moving Vicki into a dream like state as she savored the taste and feel of his penis in her mouth.

Working her way back up the shaft she paused at the head licking off the pre-cum forming on the tip. Using shallow movements she worked his penis slowly into her mouth until she had relaxed her throat enough to deep throat his member.

Henry gasped dropping the sketching pencil running his hands through her hair, all pretense of being aloof forgotten in the pleasure she was giving him with her tongue and lips.

"Vicki" he gasped as he fought a losing battle with himself. Vicki worked his length throughly and deeply bringing him to the point of release before pinching the base and denying him over and over again until the tip wept freely straining to come. Finally moving his penis back into her throat and using her tongue to work the shaft at the same time until she felt his orgasm moved up the rigid shaft and exploding in hot hard full spurts which she drank down over and over again. Groaning Henry pulled her off his shaft gazing down at her face between his hands panting, his golden brown hair falling around his face casting it in shadow.

For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, to taste himself on her lips. Slowly Henry pulled back.

"Go and bath, put on the outfit I have left you on the bed" said Henry moving away to pick up his sketching pencil turning his back and effectively dismissing her.

...

Vicki bathed taking her time since she had already pleasured his lordship throughly once thinking about the outrageous sum of money Henry was paying her to be his whore. It made no sense since she would have agreed to these three nights to save either one of their lives.

Henry's because Mike would have killed him any if harm had come to her. Her own life even if she refused to believe he would have killed her if she hadn't agreed. Still over the past week Vicki became increasingly aware of the fact she wasn't exactly sure 'what' Henry was capable of if pushed.

A sound brought her head around and found Henry lounging against the door frame peering at her with an unreadable expression.

"Come, I'll prepare you"

Walking into Henry's bedroom Vicki found him picking up what appeared to be a study black leather collar.

"Turn" he said bringing the collar to her throat and securing the clasp. Vicki moved her hand up and felt the steel rings hanging down. Next he grasped her each wrist strapping cuffs to each before moving to her ankles.

Vicki turned back towards Henry watching with growing apprehension as he clipped a leash to the front of the neck collar moving away tugging her after him without a word. She had expected he would take his pleasure with her in his bedroom but instead found herself walking through the apartment and into the second guest bedroom. It had been sometime since she had been there but it certainly hadn't looked like this!

The bed was gone and in its placed as a very familiar black bench much like the one from "Club Bond" was placed in the center of the room. Vicki pulled back against the leash with a sense of panic looking at the implements on the walls and gasped out loud as her eyes fell on the most horrific of all.

Against the far wall was the wooden cross a torture device she never thought she would see again in this lifetime. The very same one she had found Henry chained to bleeding and beaten by the mad priest.


	9. Chapter 9 Blood Payment

_You Tube - Blood Ties Love Story_

**Chapter 9 – Blood Payment**

Vicki fought against the leash dragging her heels into the floor at the sight of the device in the corner not wanting to believe her eyes.

"No..." she gasped fighting Henry as he grasped her body against his restraining her limbs against his chest easily until her back was flush against the device with his body pinning hers down.

Henry deftly clipped first one then the other wrist restraint onto the cross before moving down to secure her feet. The chains were pulled back allowing Vicky no room for movement as she fought against the blind panic at find herself spread eagle, helpless and trembling.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "I don't understand?"

"I'm not paying you to understand" was his short reply. Henry moved towards her body running his hands over her skin before bringing them under her breasts then moving over the soft mounds lightly grazing his palms over the erect nipples causing them to tighten.

Henry moved closer grinding his erection into her body burying his face into her neck pushing the hair to one side as he nuzzled the pulse point before backing away and moving to the wall and selecting a a small riding crop.

Turning to her in a movement to fast to track Henry brought down the stinging end against her flesh causing her to cry out in surprise and a small amount of pain as it lashed over her thigh. Watching her through hooded eyes Henry bent down running his tongue against the small welt on her skin causing her to feel a confusing mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Close your eyes" he commanded before bringing up a mask blocking her sight and the ability to anticipate the fall of the whip against her body. Vicki struggled with the panic as she heard the instrument being brought down again this time hitting her flank. Moaning a mixture of pain and fear she also felt the beginnings of arousal at Henry's gentle adminstrations with his tongue against the wound, his saliva soothing the sting instantly.

Over and over the cane was brought down against different parts of her body, always shocking her at the contact, never knowing when the blow would fall and the pain begin to throb before Henry brought the tip of his tongue to hurt moving in and soothing the pain away.

Hanging limply in the chains some time later Vicki felt Henry's body move back against hers, his breath against her ear.

"How does it feel to be chained and helpless Victoria" he whispered into her ear. "You trusted me and I have betrayed that trust haven't I. How does it feel?" he repeated sliding his fangs against her neck causing her to shiver against her will.

Henry stepped back suddenly from Vicki taking her chin in hand looking into her eyes intently before dropping the hand away and bowing his head. Reaching up quickly he released her wrists before moving down to the ankles and opening up the restraints there.

"You can go" he said turning and walking out quickly from the guest room leaving Vicki alone distraught and confused as to what had just happened.

Walking into the living room Vicki found Henry with his back turned to her gazing out at the city below tense and silent. Not at all sure about what to do she went to his bedroom find her cloths, intending to get dressed and leave even thought she didn't understand what exactly Henry was hoping to achieve. At first she thought it was just vampire revenge but now...Standing there naked in the bedroom with her emotions raw Vicki felt bereft and just as she was about to dress and leave Henry walked in moving to his closet and taking out one of his signature shirts.

"Your going out?" she asked watching him dress, his back still turned to her.

"I need to feed" was his short reply as he turned back to her staring at the floor.

"Please Henry" said Vicki walking over and pushing her hair away from the side of her neck and tilting her head.

"Aren't you afraid of the beast I am?" he spat out staring at her offering with eyes that flashed to black, his fangs protruding with hunger. Vicki moved closer, running her hand through his honey brown curls then increasing the pressure and bringing his reluctant lips to her neck.

"My blood is yours tonight, feed" she whispered.

Henry's lips found her neck and paused there, torn between taking what was offered or escaping into the night for an easy meal. Vicki gasped at the sting of his fangs penetrating her skin, moaning as the first gentle but urgent sucks pulling at her vein drawing blood from her body to his.

Henry moaned against her throat bringing his other arm around her body crushing her to him as if trying to merge their very souls. Her arms moved up against his body offering what comfort she could without understanding why that was so important just now.

Moving her back towards the bed Henry gently lowered her body to the mattress following closely still slowly suckling at her vein until his weight pressed her down as he released her neck. Looking into her eyes as he removed his lounge pants Henry settled his naked lower body against hers. His hot and heavy length pressed against the inside of her thigh, causing her to arch up urging him to take her. Groaning Henry entered her tight sheath surging forward against the resistance working her juices over his length allowing him to go deeper still until he was buried deep within her body his erection twitching inside of her.

"Vicki" he whispered as he filled her, wholly, completely and perfectly. His muscled body settled onto hers as a comforting weight instead of a brutal intrusion. Vicki's body opened to his every movement, every thrust and withdrawal sending her soaring to a new level of desire. Henry's fangs grazed over the sensitive skin where his bite marks were still visible causing her to gasp at the delicious sensations.

Suddenly Henry stilled above Vicki and she felt his emotional withdrawal as he also drew back from her neck. Henry looked down at their joined bodies moving his hands to her legs and balling her up under him before he began to pound against her, his body sparing her nothing as he rushed towards his orgasm giving himself up to the darker emotions he had been warring with all night.

Vicki lost herself in the pounding grinding rhythm feeling her own orgasm explode as his roared out from his body into hers, his hot jets filling her body and running down her thighs. Gasping for breath, breathing hard above her body Henry looked into her eyes with unrecognizable emotion before withdrawing from her body.

Turning away from the bed Henry walked towards the closet pulling out a pair of trousers and donning them quickly not bothering with underwear.

"Please dress and leave" he said before walking out and closing the bedroom door. Vicki struggled up from the bed confused and dazed by a flood of emotions she couldn't begin to sort through from a night which had brought so much pleasure as well as pain.

_Authors note - I love feedback. Is this too dark, too disturbing or just right?_


	10. Chapter 10 Dungeon Siege

_You Tube - Blood Ties Misterious Henry_

**Chapter 10 – Dungeon Siege**

Vicki hesitated before the doors of Henry's penthouse fear warring with desire to submit to his will, to experience the pleasure that his pain and his taking of her body had brought her only last night.

Who was she? How could she be bowing before this vampire, allowing him to beat her, sooth her then fuck her as his paid whore? Vicki no longer knew the answer to that question and for once was beyond caring.

The door swung open just as her hand paused to knock. Henry held his hand out looking deeply into her eyes before drawing them both inside his penthouse. Bringing her around to the center of the room he dropped her hand never breaking eye contact, looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes showing his old soul holding the weight of dark time. Finally breaking his gaze from her face Henry stepped back.

"Strip off you clothes and put this on" he said holding out a ultra soft leather trench coat for her to take.

"Why?" she asked grasping the coat before she could stop herself questioning him, confused that this night wasn't following the previous one in tone. In a flash Vicki found herself against the leather of the couch, Henry's knee pressed between her thighs, pinning her with his superior strength.

"Submit or leave" he growled before crashing his lips down onto hers effectively closing down her mind to everything except of the mind numbing taste of his lips, his tongue boldly taking control of the kiss, pouring his force into her. Pulling back to look again into her eyes Henry waited for her answer.

"Yes Sir" she murmured against his lips becoming liquid against the dual pressure of his mouth crashing against hers again and his thigh grinding into her creating a dizzying heat.

"Tonight you will follow my directions, my orders without questions, without hesitation. Tonight I own everything about you except your soul. Don't ever forget that or you shall be punished severely" Henry stressed nipping at her already swollen lips with his teeth.

Moving away with vampire speed Henry paused in front of the windows of his penthouse resting his head against his arm bringing his breath, his passion, his blood lust and vampire under control.

Slowly rising from the couch more confused than at any other time in her life Vicki made the decision to finally give herself over to another – completely. Henry had paid the price for her with his blood, his protection, his trust, at times even the risk of his life. He had paid in that coin many times over.

He had also bought her with hard cash she thought shivering at the perverse pleasure that being his paid whore gave her.

Shrugging out of her shirt Vicki preceded to strip down until naked and quietly donned the soft leather coat, drawing the belt tightly around her waist before dropping her hands down, eyes to the floor waiting for his next instruction.

"Better" he murmured suddenly in front of her body, his slender fingers parting the coat and delving between her thighs rubbing his finger tips over her cleft feeling the moisture pooling there. Slowly teasing her nether lips apart with his fingers, he grazed the inside folds of her flesh bringing a moan to her lips. Slowly removing his hand and straightening away from her Henry brought his fingers up to his lips sucking on the juices gathered there while looking at her bowed head.

"Come, tonight will be a night you will never forget" he purred leading her from his home into the evening darkness.

**...**

The limousine pulled up to the curve as Henry lead Vicki from his building down to the sidewalk. A chauffeur came round, opening the door, his face hidden by dark sunglasses. Sliding inside Vicki felt Henry's hands under the coat moving the leather away from her body leaving her naked against the leather seats. Satisfied he had her placed as he wanted Henry once again brought his fingers back to her cleft delving into the soft folds causing Vicki to move restlessly on the seat, head thrown back, thighs opening to his ministrations. No sounds could be heard inside the compartment except her breathing and his fingers against her heated flesh. Her raging need for release was abruptly halted as Henry withdrew his fingers, again licking the juice of her arousal from his skin before he turned his head away and stared out into the night...

**...**

"We are here Sir" said the chauffeur bowing to both Henry and Vicki as they exited the vehicle sometime later. The dark windows which afforded them privacy also made it impossible for Vicki to determine where they were going.

Vicki stared up at the discrete small entrance to the most exclusive and private Gothic nightclub in all of Toronto and then back to Henry who was turned in profile to her.

"No questions my love" he said stroking her neck with his elegant fingers before attaching the leash to the collar around her neck and walking towards the entrance and bringing her with him with a sharp tug on the collar.

Something in Vicki snapped at that moment as all the pain and confusion of the last weeks came crashing down. She pulled back against the collar resisting him grabbing the leash with one hand. Henry paused before turning to her and moving in closer.

"Have you ever released control Vicki to a man with everything that you are and can hope to be" he asked standing in the middle of the dark and cold pavement ignoring the interested looks at Vicki from men entering the club.

"This isn't about control Henry is it" spat Vicki tugging once again at the leash. "This is about you, royal bloody vampire highness getting his ass kicked by a woman. A woman he was dying to fuck.

There was one little problem though wasn't there, I'm not a mindless blond 20 year old bimbo without a brain. You know Henry you should have really stuck to what works for you" she hissed in a low voice disliking the setting, the collar and the ruthless vampire staring down at her.

Henry moved so quickly Vicki had barely anytime to register the movement before she found herself pressed against the darkened wall. Expecting 'punishment' for her fighting him she gasped in shock instead as his lips descended onto hers in a tender kiss of passion brushing his lips first on her lips before moving them to the side of her neck. A delicate trail of gentle kisses and soft touches against her body. Henry paused and moved his body back a fraction from hers his fingers running though her hair as he nuzzled her neck.

"Please Vicki do this for me" he begged with such longing in his voice that before she could stop herself she found her arms going around him pulling him closer to her body.

"I have no idea who you are any more" she said nestled against the chest of the man who had threatened to kill her two days ago.

"I'm don't know either Victoria" he whispered against her body.

Just holding him there in the dark listening to his heart beating in his chest she felt the birth of the trust and love they once had begin to grow again after being so long in the shadows of all the evil that had dogged both their lives. Pulling back from Henry she brought her fingers to his hair brushing a lock away from his eyes.

"Yes Henry, tonight and tomorrow night I'm still yours" she replied dropping her eyes from his and awaiting his instructions with the beginnings of hope in her heart.

**...**

The music hit her like a living thing in the darkened nightclub. This was Henry's playground his favorite place to hunt. Vicki had no idea why he had brought her here and at that moment she didn't care. Henry smiled back at her briefly before walking them both over to a darkened corner of the club next to a chain link fence.

"I can't tell you how many times I imagined you here Vicki in my playground" said Henry grinding his body against hers, nipping and tasting the flesh of her neck before moving on and nibbling her swollen lips.

"I've wanted to fuck you in a nightclub ever since that first night when I grabbed your arm and you threatened to snap it off at the wrist." Henry pressed into her body, pressing and retreating imitating the act of sex through their clothes.

"It took everything I had not to force you into a corner and have you fight me while pleasuring you." "Let me take you now" he purred running his fingers over the opening of the trench coat cupping her breasts.

Vicki felt the liquid running down her thighs at the sound of his voice, the softness of his lips brushing against her skin. Moaning and leaning back against the walls she let her thighs part to admit his hard and heavy body pressing against her.

"Thats a yes" he against her skin opening the coat and flaring it around them to reveal her nipple, taking it with his mouth, teasing the aching nub with his tongue drawing gasps from her at the feeling of being pleasured in a public place. Moving his lips from her breast to her throat Vicki tipped her head back in surrender to the sensations of his assault. Feeding the blazing fires building within Henry moved from her throat, across her collar bone from shoulder to shoulder, blazed a path along the upper slope of her breasts and then climbed the column of her throat to nip at her chin and the line of her jaw.

She lost her breath when his mouth clamped over hers in hungry possession, sucked his breath into her lungs sharply as he filled her mouth with his essence – the taste and the feel and the ruthless domination of all of her faculties.

His face taut with passion, eyes blazing with need Henry brought the engorged head of his cock to her coating himself in her creamy moisture, gathering it onto his length ease his way. Easing himself against her cleft he began gently pushing his cock just inside the mouth of her sex. He bit down on her shoulder just grazing the skin with his teeth cupped his body over hers, thrusting upward, stretching her until she was gasping for breath. Easing the pressure, he delved shallowly until her body relaxed around his length.

In the back of her mind she dimly registered that they were having sex in front of so many others but the part that should have resisted was gone. This felt like a claiming between the two, a ceremony witnessed by others, a coming together of two fractured halves.

Releasing his bite on her shoulder Henry uttered a groan losing the battle for control as he began to pump his hips in a rhythmic thrust and retreat leaving Vicki gasping for breath, feeling fires of the orgasm denied in the limousine building rapidly again, moving her breathlessly close to exploding with rapture that a moan was forced from her lips with each pounding thrust. Henry fought for breath, fought the tremors wracking him all over as he drove into Vicki hearing her sharp cry as she abruptly reached orgasm pulsing over his length and demanding his own. Bringing his mouth brutally over hers Henry bucked against her body with each pulsing release, heaving and grinding her back against the wall.

Holding onto Henry as he thrust into her body Vicki felt a profound sense of peace which wasn't effected by the watching eyes staring at the two lovers in the dark.


	11. Chapter 11 Blood Love

"_I have no idea who you are any more" she said nestled against the chest of the man who had threatened to kill her two days ago._

_"I'm don't know either Victoria" Henry whispered against her body_

_Go to You Tube and type in: Blood Ties Inside You_

**Chapter 11 - Blood Love**

"I need to feed" murmured Henry leaning with Vicki resting across his chest in the middle of the nightclub, both sated from sex and the aftermath of their emotional breakthrough. Tracing his hands over her warm body encased in leather and reeking of sex he brought her mouth against his tugging on the collar gently to bring her closer.

Vicki moved her head back to one side giving Henry access to her neck as he broke the passionate kiss to her lips.

"No" he said shaking his head. "I've taken too much already. I'll hurt you if I take anymore" he finished tracing a finger over her beautiful strong jawline. "I don't want to risk this" he said kissing her lips again before pulling back. "But I must take blood tonight, please forgive me". Henry broke away from her arms reluctantly moving to scan the crowd. Several women had been trying to attract his attention since watching him take her in the darkened corner of the club were now looking his way, eager for the sexual promises he had to offer.

"I want to see you feed Henry" said Vicki grabbing his arm and bringing him back to her. "Bring your meal here, show me" she finished digging her nails just to the point of pain against his flesh before releasing him.

Henry smiled down at this woman who had gone from a virgin fortress to be taken to a woman languishing in her own sexuality and sensuality at its peak. Passion.

Making eye contact with a small brunette across from them Henry smiled his signature smile, his second best feature thought Vicki with smile remembering the feel of his engorged cock within her body. Looking between Henry and Vicki the brunette sauntered over and positioned herself between the two of them. Smiling again into her eyes Henry moved his fingers to her neck, tracing the vein carrying the sweet blood just below the surface of his fingers.

Henry moved closer nuzzling her hair, beginning to stir the passion of the brunette as his fingers of his free hand found Vicki's and he began to trace lazy sensual circles with the tips of his fingers against her palm.

Using his other hand Henry nudged the brunettes hair aside from her neck and met Vicki's eyes over her shoulder, allowing her to see them turning to black, watch the fangs extend in preparation to take her blood. Plunging down quickly, sealing his lips against the girls neck Henry stared into Vicki's eyes, using his other arm to still the girls struggles until the sensual effects of the bite took effect.

As the blood flowed into his mouth Henry growled against the girls throat, becoming painfully hard instantly at the look of wanton lust in her eyes as she brought herself closer still to his feeding, watching him drink deeply, taking with power and sensuality, what he needed to live.

Soothing his hand up and down the quivering girls back Henry put just enough passion into the bite to give her the release she deserved for providing the blood, knowing that she understood and appreciated the act of feeding from prey to predator now in a way which opened her eyes to his night.

Pulling back from the weeping bite as his thirst was sated, eyes still locked on Vicki, Henry swept his tongue over the bite marks sealing them shut.

Reluctantly breaking eye contact, Henry brought his attention back to the girl in front of him. "You are feeling tired, you will catch a taxi home and not work tomorrow, you will rest" he finished. Shaking her head as if coming back from a dream the brunette moved away in a trance like state leaving Henry and Vicki looking at each other in silent Communion

Taking her hand in his Henry walked backwards towards the fire door pushing his way through and drawing the woman who had captured his passion in his arms dragging her into the alley behind the club kicking the door closed behind them. A wild and predatory look crossed his face, the face of a vampire caught in blood lust causing him to suddenly step away from her in confusion.

Vicki leant back against the wall watching him battle, drawing her hand though his soft hair as Henry struggled to bring himself back under control, a control which had been slipping steadly these past few weeks.

"Henry" said Vicki bringing her other arm up to draw him towards her. "Whatever is happening to you - to us its ok" she finished drawing his body towards hers without fear.

"I want to fuck you Vicki, again! I've always prided myself on my control, my skills as a lover, my humanity but look at what I've become. A monster, thirsting for your blood, threatening you, taking you against your will, forcing you to come to me. For fucks sake I'm dragging you around by a leash" he said in disgust dropping his hands from her.

Moving away and putting distance between them Henry slowly walked down the alley.

"Get your ass back here Vampire" shouted Vicki storming after Henry. "You've paid for a service and by god I'm going to deliver."

Grabbing Henry Vicki thrust him back against the wall of the ally grinding into his body. "Shhhhh," she murmured against his lips as he tried to create some distance between them. "It's my call tonight Henry, ladies choice so I want you to fuck me up against this wall like one of you meals. Watching you take that girl was probably the most erotic thing I have ever seen" said Vicki remembering the throbbing pleasure as Henry drink the girls blood in the club.

"Shhh. Don't think Henry" she said kissing his throat with seductive tenderness, biting down just hard enough to mark his skin. "Just relax and let me seduce you for once. No more power games, just sex".

Henry stared into the eyes of the woman he loved allowing his doubts, fears and regrets to sink within the depths of his unconscious, accepting her lust and her love for him this night.

Freeing his erection he pushed himself against her already ravished sex with teasing thrusts as she drove her nails hard into the flesh of his back before slipping them down and over his hips feeling the muscles rigid and trembling in their effort to once again take her flesh. She gasped as he finally gained access and drove himself inside hard and deep within her tight sheath still slick from their last encounter.

Henry's hands tightened on her thighs as he fought to bring himself under control.

"Just let go Henry" she whispered against his neck feeling the war within him.

"Ahhhh" he moaned giving up control at last, hammering her body against the wall as he desperately sort her neck to plunge his fangs into like a newborn vampire taking a woman for the first time. Finding the vein he plunged down causing Vicki to shudder in the shock of the more violent blood taking, bringing back thoughts of their first night together and the blood play. As he took her hard in the night she felt the circle of their relationship close around them.

His thirst fully sated already from the blood taken in the club he pulled away throwing his head back blood dripping down from his lips as he fucked her hard until they both came grunting and screaming into the night.

_You know what to do - if you like it please review!_


	12. Chapter 12 Madness in Blood

_You Tube - What henrys done (one of my favs. and the ep. featured was the basis for the story)_

_If you only watch one of the clips I've recommended then this would be the one 8-).._

**Chapter 12 – Madness in Blood**

Vicki leant down to pack up her desk, excited and nervous about seeing Henry for this 'final' night of their bargain. As she looked up a breeze fluttered across her desk and she found herself face to face with Henry.

"I was hoping to go home and change before coming over" she said confused as to why he would arrive at her office.

Henry walked around her desk in an agitated fashion.

"I know you have that case you have been putting off because of our arrangement. I would love to go with you tonight, just like old times" he said smiling in her direction.

"Oh - well, I mean if your sure" she finished confused and disappointed that they wouldn't be continuing their sex games. "Its your dime" she said trying not to let her disappointment show.

"More than a dime my love" said Henry reaching out his hand to her and leading her through the door to his car below.

**...**

"Now's not the time to be complaining" said Vicki slogging through the sewer looking for the missing briefcase her client insisted her husband had hidden down there.

"I knew you were looking into the papers for his wife" said Henry. "But if I'd known that it was going to involve yet another sewer I'd have given it a pass" he grumbled.

Vicki started to laugh and before she knew what was happening she was doubled over gasping for breath clutching her ribs leaning against the filthy walls.

"I fail to see what's so funny Victoria" said Henry looking around in disgust cursing the fact he had worn his good shoes.

"I love you Henry Fitzroy" she said after she finally got her breath back.

Henry froze at those words turning back to help her straighten out.

"Join me Vicki"

"Join you?" she said confused.

"Become a vampire Vicki, let me turn you. Not here of course but come back to my place. Let me drain you to the point of death and then have you take my blood" he finished grasping her arms and pulling her body close to his looking into her eyes in desperation with a touch of madness.

Shaking her head no Vicki tried to pull away only to find his hands tightening painfully on her arms, his eyes flashing to black fangs extended.

"You will be mine" he rumbled deep within his chest drawing her closer still opening his jaws against her neck.

Struggling futilely against his superior strength Vicki felt his teeth pierce her skin with his fangs digging in deeper than ever before tearing the delicate tissues. Felt Henry sucking at her blood urgently in great draws, gulping down the rich red fluid. Felt the night begin to spin around her as her skin became cold and breath faint.

As darkness surrounded her vision she felt warmth being pressed against her lips. Fighting Henry with what little strength she had left in her body until Henry clamped his bleeding wrist to her mouth forcing the blood between her lips.

"Drink" he whispered. "Yes drink of my blood, become mine my love" he finished.

Darkness enfolded her body taking her down as her heart spluttered fighting to stay alive.


	13. Chapter 13 Bloody Farewell

**Authors note:_ I've added a new sex scene to this final chapter as it felt incomplete. I think it now reads better._**

_For kicks and giggles you can go to You Tube and watch one of my fav. clips "Blood Ties Pure Morning"... _

**Chapter 13 – Bloody Farewell**

"Breath" he willed her body as it struggled against the dual forces of blood loss and his own blood moving through her veins forcing the process of change into her very DNA. Sealing his lips over hers Henry breathed into her body as her own lost the will to continue.

"Dam it Victoria, don't give up now. Fight!" he said trying to force his will into the woman he loved. Turning his head towards the sound of the ambulance he uttered a prayer over her still form as he continue to breath for her until the lights shone on her still form and he disappeared into the night.

Staying in the shadows trying to control his trembling limbs against the shock of his attack on her Henry breathed a little easier when he heard her heart continue to beat as they loaded her into the ambulance. There was still a chance. He had to make this right.

**...**

Sinead gasped in shock at the pressure on her throat from the outraged vampire holding her against her will dragging her out the door kicking and screaming in his arms.

"I could kill you now Sinead if you don't comply" rasped Henry tightening his fingers against her throat cutting into her air.

"The council, they will kill us all if I do this Henry. You know its forbidden" she gasped desperately trying to loosen his hold, terrified at the touch of madness she saw in his eyes.

"At least if you work your magic tonight you'll get the chance to live past this next minute" Henry finished pulling her close.

"Is she worth this Henry? Is she worth throwing all our lives away for".

"Her life is worth more than yours so the choice is yours to make" he said pulling out a knife and dragging it down her breastbone. "It won't be quick and it won't be painless" he said pricking the tip of the knife into her breast tissue drawing blood.

Sobbing as Henry dragged her out towards his Jag, Sinead cursed her stupidity at telling Henry about the ritual to reverse vampirism in a fresh victim. The information was strictly forbidden and Witches throughout the ages had met grisly horrible deaths at the hands of the vampire council for even pocessing the knowledge. In a moment of weakness with her passionate lover, Sinead had attempted to impress Henry with her skills never realizing that one day he would force her to preform the ritual which could kill them all.

**...**

"Its done Henry and may the Goddess have mercy on our souls" whispered Sinead leaving the hospital room with its patient still and pale against the sheets, machines breathing for her body, transfusions to replace the blood taken by the vampire in front of her. Henry didn't even turn his head to acknowledge her departure, all thoughts were on the woman in front of him. Kneeling down beside the bed Henry bowed his head and prayed for forgiveness for the terrible thing he had done to this mortal woman against her will.

**...**

"Henry Fitzroy" said Dr Mohadevan. "To what do I owe the pleasure" she finished smiling at the disheveled young man in front of her.

"If Vicki was to come here tonight. As one of your clients please do not perform the autopsy". Henry said running his fingers through his hair in frustration and sadness knowing that this was an important detail to take care of in case she didn't make it.

The smile left the good doctors face to be replaced by a condemning frown. "I thought you were better than that Henry" she said simply turning away from him in disgust.

"I thought I was to" he whispered before vanishing into the night.

**...**

Blinking her eyes open against the piercing overhead light Vicki brought her hand to her burning throat.

"Don't try to speak" said Mike grasping her hand by her bed. "It's good to have you back with us" he finished giving her hand a brief kiss.

Refusing to be told what to do even coming back from deaths door Vicki struggled to get up before Mikes arms restrained her against the mattress.

"Where's Henry" she rasped out past her sore throat.

"Dead" said Mike before clarifying "Or he will be as soon as I leave here. I've a stake with his name written all over it" Mike finished pulling out the sharpened piece of wood.

"You lay a fucking hand on him and I'll kill you" choked out Vicki struggling even harder to get up.

"Wow sister, you lost all say in this about 8 hours ago when they brought you in. That fucking vampire bleed you out Vicki. You stopped breathing and you were just a heart beat away from death. What more does it take!" finished Mike shouting down into her face.

"He made a mistake"

"What he slipped and his fangs fell into your neck. Christ I don't believe you"

"Its between us Mike and you said I quote 'if that bastard kills you or anyone else'. Well I'm not DEAD so this conversation is over" she hissed back into his face gathering enough strength to finally push him away.

Mike backed towards the door hands in the air.

"You know what princess. Fuck you and Fuck him. You both deserve each other" he shouted back at her. "But the deal still stands, he kills anyone and I take either his head or his heart" said Mike storming out of the room and out of her life.

**...**

Leaning her head back against his door she waited for the night to fall knowing that seeing Henry again could result in her death but that not seeing him would be her death as well.

**...**

With his first gasping breath he heard that heart beat that could only be hers. Moving swiftly Henry opened the door to find Vicki asleep against the other door. Gently so as to not wake the still fragile woman, he gathered her up into his arms and pressed her to his heart as his tears fell freely onto her skin. He sensed her, he shouldn't have been able to but he sensed her in the way a vampire does its child.

Vicki's eyes opened to look in wonder into his eyes. "You are so beautiful" she whispered reaching her finger tips up to touch the tears in wonder. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know" he said softly back as his lips moved down to hers kissing away the pain and sorrow which filled his heart. She was his...

Henry placed Vicki down on his bed covering her slightly cooler body with the comforter before sitting down beside her. Thoughts plagued his mind about why she was here with him? Why did she register as his in his heart and soul? Bending down towards her skin his laser sharp vision took in the healed tissues, the slightly cooler skin, the slower heart rate, sniffing across her neck caused Henry to pull back puzzled. She smelt human and had arrived before the sun went down. If she had been turned then technically Vicki would have been 'dead' for three days and awoken on the 3rd night.

Vicki thrashed feverishly under Henry's intense gaze, her legs moving in an agitated fashion. Slowly she forced her eyes open to again stare in wonder at his beauty. "Make love to me" she gasped reaching her hands towards his body and pulling him down on top of her body, her nipples erect.

Henry knew this heat, the heat of sexual energy which only the parent vampire could quench in the newborn. Quickly stripping his clothes from his body as his mouth devoured hers Henry roughly pushed open her thighs and drove his steel hardened erection into her core. Gathering her legs over his shoulders to give himself the maximum penetration Henry plunged into her body driving them both towards orgasm hard and fast causing Vicki to gasp and himself to grunt with each hard thrust until his seed flooded her body bringing relief in the joining.

Henry stilled over her, gasping for breath as he ran his long and sensitive fingers over her shinning flushed face. Vicki's eyes fluttered open and she smiled back at him enjoying the feel of his sperm within her body and his still hard cock within her.

"Just relax my lover" he whispered while raining down soft kisses across her jaw. "I will need to fuck you all night to mend the bond between us" he said slowly pulling himself out until only the tip connected their bodies together. Henry groaned and began to move again within her, enjoying the feel of the slippery come blending in with her juices creating a delicious fiction within. "Fuck" he whispered as he rolled over still joined bringing Vicki's body on top of his own. Within seconds he again spasmed and released causing Vicki's eyes to widen as the excess poured out of her body and ran onto the sheets below.

"Don't move" he grunted as his penis again hardened within seconds in her body. Quickly pulling out Henry flung Vicki onto her stomach before jacking her up onto her knees and ramming himself into her from behind. Grabbing pillows from the headboard he placed them under her body to allow her to just relax onto her belly as he began to slowly withdraw and push back into her swollen flesh. Henry slowly moved his hands across her generous backside, running his hands over the beautiful golden skin which glowed in the candle light of the bedroom, slick with sweat.

"Come for me Vicki" he purred as he curled over her body and began to move more quickly. His hands found her erect nipples and he gently pulled and twisted them causing her inner walls to ripple as another orgasm began to build within her body. Urging her on as he fought with his own need to spill his seed again within he moved his fingers to her clitoris until she began to scream and come gripping his penis like a vice and milking his come from his body.

Tears began flowing from Vicki at the intensity of the coupling as Henry pulled himself out and rolled her onto her back and into his arms.

"Rest for a moment" he said ignoring the throbbing which had began as soon as his penis left her body. It took all his control to fight the instinct to mate again. This vampires sex after change was a violent and dominating thing and something no newborn was prepared for but unfortunately necessary to transition them into their new life. He literally had to fuck her into submission as his, implant his fluids into her body and imprint her soul onto his own forever.

**...**

**A Year and a half later in Rome...**

"Do you take this woman as your lawful wedded wife" said the priest in the small chapel just south of the main part of the Vatican.

"I do" said Henry looking deeply into the eyes of the woman he loved with all his heart and soul.

"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife" finished the priest.

Henry brought his lips down hers moving against them in a soft and passionate kiss, a promise to this woman for the time they would have together.

Outside as Henry walked along the cobblestones with his bride one Victoria Fitzroy, clutching her hand in his admiring the matching rings in white gold.

"Any regrets" he asked as the night moved around them.

"I'm glad that that I'm not a full vampire" said Vicki remembering the terror they both shared at her strange cross over from human to something not quite human. How they could not be separated from each other which was true for all newborn vampires from their parents. Not sure of the future and what it might hold for them Henry and Vicki had fled to Europe to explore their strange new relationship and to make sense of what had happened between them.

Vicki well remembered the conversation with Henry about the first blood exchange and its effect that night she had come to his apartment to make love to him and had found the other girl. The blood she had taken when she had bit him that first night they were together caused a domino effect of blood lust and craving to complete the bond between them.

It had never happened before to Henry as he had always been so careful never to give his blood to any human except ones he was going to turn.

He had only heard rumors of the fall into madness which occurred when the vampire denied his instincts to turn the human. He had fought against his own madness with everything he had only to finally lose all control and attack the one thing that meant more to him than his own life.

They had lived in fear that the territorial instinct would arise and it never had. Vicki received the gift of sight, a renewed body closer to a 25 year olds and the probable gift of a longer life than most mortals. There was still the fear that the council would find out about this strange ½ vampire but it was a risk they both were happy to take.

"Take me home and make love to me my husband" whispered Vicki against his lips.

"There's an ally just over there" Henry whispered back moving her into the shadows of the night to make love.

**THE END**

**Authors**

I should add that Henry didn't experience the blood lust before when Vicki took his blood to save him from the mummy because the blood was tainted with black magic and didn't trigger the same bond relationship. That's my story and I'm sticking to it 8-)...

Also to Henry there was no greater sin than turning an unwilling human into a vampire as was seen in his reaction to Christina and her turning the young man in "The Devil You Know" which was why he fought so hard against the instinct and even after he had bitten her had tried everything to reverse the condition.

I hope you enjoyed the story. **V**vv**V**


End file.
